vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Lychee
Summary Dr. Lychee is the greatest mind of the Tuffle species and the creator of the Hatchiyack supercomputer, which he constructed in the hopes of using it to avenge the eradication of his kind at the hands of the Saiyans. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 4-A. 4-A with Ghost Warriors Name: Dr. Lychee/Raichi, Ghost Lychee/Raichi Origin: Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Tuffle Ghost Warrior, Scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Ki Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Necromancy (Can raise the dead as Ghost Warriors using the Hatchiyack machine), Immortality (Types 3, and 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High; can regenerate from Destron Gas) Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Multi-Solar System level (While he is capable of fighting the Z-Fighters in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans game, the OVA has him taken down easily). Multi-Solar System level with Ghost Warriors (His Ghost Warriors can fight against the anime counterparts of Cell Saga Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Piccolo, who are superior to a restrained Broly) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Full Power Super Saiyan Goku, to some extent, at least, making him far superior to his base self, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, Multi-Solar System Class with Ghost Warriors Durability: Unknown, Multi-Solar System level with forcefields (His forcefield can hold back Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Future Trunks, and Piccolo's combined efforts for a short amount of time) Stamina: Limitless. Range: Standard melee range, possibly interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Hatchiyack supercomputer, Destron Gas Machines Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Lychee was the greatest scientist of the highly advanced Tuffle civilization when he was still alive, creating the Hatchiyack supercomputer to act as a record of his kind and allow them to live on in their hatred in the hopes that it could avenge his kind. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Levitation: The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Energy Wave: Used in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. * Continuous Energy Wave: Used in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. * Frieza Cutter: A technique originally used by Frieza. Lychee uses it in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. * Kill Driver: A technique originally used by Turles. Lychee uses it in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. * Big Masher: A technique originally used by Lord Slug. Lychee uses it in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. * Eraser Shock: Lychee's ultimate technique in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. * Dark Spirits: Lychee's signature technique. It is a powerful green energy barrier. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Exploding Wave: Used in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. * Telekinesis: Used in the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game. * Full Charge Revenger Cannon S: An ability used by Lychee in Dragon Ball Heroes. It increases the power of Hatchiyack's Full Charge Revenger Cannon. * Destron Gas Unit: An ability used by Lychee in D''ragon Ball Heroes''. It allows him to stop the opponent team from using special moves. * Physical Attack Immunity: In the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans video game, Ghost Lychee is immune to physical attacks. Note: Whether the OVA or video game version of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans takes precedence is unclear. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Toei Animation Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Chi Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Ghosts Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scientists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4